1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure generally relates to multimedia content provider networks and more particularly to systems for providing lyrics with streaming music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia content provider networks may present users access to songs through streaming audio. Song lyrics are not provided to users that receive the streaming audio. Lyrics to songs are often provided with hard copies of songs, for example with liner notes included inside a compact disc jewel case.